1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door trim part with a lateral airbag module for a passenger car the support part of which is provided with a lateral impact protection in the form of an airbag.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 19516230 A1 relates to an airbag cover, in particular, for an airbag as protection against head-on and side on collision in a motor vehicle, with a molding which covers the airbag operating means as well as the airbag collision cushion and which comprises predetermine break points which on release of the airbag can be broken open by the airbag collision cushion and ensure exit of the airbag collision cushion, and a visible covering which covers the molding and which comprises partial reductions in material thickness extending in the region of the predetermined break points of the molding. In addition, the invention relates to the use of such an air bag cover, a method of manufacture of a visible covering for an airbag cover, and a template for use in a method for the manufacture of a visible covering for an airbag cover.
DE 195 05 214 A1 relates to an interior trim part for a side door of a passenger car, which door is provided with side impact protection in the form of an airbag which is arranged in a recess in the interior trim part, characterized in that a funnel edge being provided in an exit region of the recess for the forced guidance of the airbag, and that the recess is covered by a foam molding which is provided with a predetermined break line running across the recess intermediate two opposed sides, and which molding is covered, towards the interior of the vehicle, by means of an integral decorative skin connected fixedly to the interior paneling part and is divided in two at the line of the predetermined break line, the two parts of the decorative skin being joined together by means of a seam which rips open when the airbag is activated.
The above mentioned prior art has a common feature in that the predetermined break line of the decorative layer is visible more or less clearly from the interior of the vehicle.
DE 4344523 A1 relates to a covering member for an airbag accommodation chamber which is covered in the region of its passenger-facing side and will open to allow an inflatable cushion to pass. The core of the invention resides in the fact that at least one skin-like member having a predetermined material thickness is to be used as said covering member and said skin-like member has a smaller cross-section at the airbag side at least along a line on its back side towards cushion.